1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article for absorbing body fluids and exudates, such as urine. More particularly, the present invention relates to absorbent garments, such as disposable diapers and adult incontinence garments, which are configured to absorb body exudates while also helping to provide reduced skin hydration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many known diaper configurations employ absorbent materials located between a liquid pervious topsheet and a vapor and liquid impermeable backsheet. Such backsheets are well suited to prevent the migration of liquid waste from the absorbent materials to the outer garments of a wearer. Unfortunately, the use of liquid and vapor impermeable backsheets can result in a high degree of humidity within the diaper when in use which may result in relatively high skin hydration levels. The occlusive, moist environment inside diapers incorporating such backsheets can promote the viability of microorganisms, including Candida albicans, which can undesirably lead to the onset of diaper dermatitis (diaper rash).
Diaper dermatitis can afflict almost every infant at some time during the diaper wearing years. The most severe form of this condition is usually caused by secondary infection with the fungi Candida albicans. Although other factors influence the pathogenesis of this fungi, one critical factor is the relative humidity within the diaper which is directly related to the occlusion or semi-occlusion of the diaper area.
In order to reduce the humidity level within diapers, breathable polymer films have been employed as outer covers for absorbent garments, such as disposable diapers. The breathable films are typically constructed with micropores to provide desired levels of liquid impermeability and air permeability. Other disposable diaper designs have been arranged to provide breathable regions in the form of breathable panels or perforated regions in otherwise vapor-impermeable backsheets to help ventilate the garment.
Conventional absorbent articles, such as those described above, have not been completely satisfactory. For example, articles which employ perforated films or breathable panels can exhibit excessive leakage of liquids from the article and can excessively soil the wearer's outer garments in the regions of the perforations or panels. In addition, when the absorbent material of the article becomes loaded with liquid, the wet absorbent can block the escape of moisture from the wearer's skin. Such absorbent garment designs have not been able to maintain a high level of breathability when wet to sufficiently reduce the hydration of the wearer's skin. As a result, the wearer's skin has remained susceptible to rashes, abrasion and irritation.